This invention relates to a personal display system and more particularly to adjusting media displayed in a personal display system. Using personal display systems, users are not restrained by static displays, such as televisions or desktop computers, and may instead carry their media and view it anywhere. Because of their relative small size, which enhances portability, some personal display systems display media in the configuration in which it is provided by the media source, without any adjustments or modifications.
Other personal display systems may include a screen on which the user may view media, and which the user may zoom to adjust the display. Once zoomed, the user may select directional keys or other options to move the displayed media to access portions of the media that were hidden from view as a result of the zoom. While such systems may allow the user to move the media screen, the interface for doing so may be complex, cumbersome, and non-intuitive.
Some personal display systems may ignore user head movements, and may continue to display the same media on the media screen without any change in configuration. In some cases, the user's eyes may be fatigued from staring at the same location on the media after viewing the media for a period of time.